


Everybody Loves Me

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: It's Snowing Men [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime is still miserable but Tyrion has found contentment.<br/>for the 100 tales prompt "home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Loves Me

Tyrion rather liked being up on the Wall, looking out on the vast wilderness beyond, alone with his thoughts. Of course he also didn't mind when Jon joined him on guard duty. To his surprise, Tyrion found himself mostly at peace with his lot in life. Much of that had to do with Jon Snow, beautiful dark haired bastard that he was.

Jon was here, and so this was home.

Tyrion's musing were rudely interrupted by Jaime, who slumped against the Wall and cleaned his fingernails with his knife. Tyrion didn't enjoy being up here quite so much with Jaime. He understood why Jaime liked to reminisce with him about their youth, even if Jaime's memories were fonder than his own – and further romanticised with each retelling. He was also irritated by Jaime's ongoing complaints. But, to be brotherly, he said, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said I hate this place," Jaime whined. "Everybody hates me."

"I don't know what your problem is," Tyrion said resting his chin on his hands, and letting a smile spread across his face. "Everybody loves me."


End file.
